


alcohol spill

by miadrabbles



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: College Sweetheart, Cuddling, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jaywon superior, M/M, Neck Kissing, a little smut?, drunk jungwon, i made an account to increase jaywon fics because im thirsty :')), sunki if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miadrabbles/pseuds/miadrabbles
Summary: “Why are you — *hic* so dense — *hic* to know that I...”Jungwon inched his face towards Jay's and continued, “love chu?” he stumbled his words in drunkness.jaywon au; drunk ,, lowercase intended
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	alcohol spill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever and english is not my first language so please forgive me if i had typos and grammar errors. >< I hope you enjoy <33

jay is the school's ace at everything. 

everyone knows that whatever he does, he succeeds in learning and doing it correctly a lot more faster than average college students. although he's a gang leader, that doesn't say that he's bad at studying at all. in fact, rumors take a 180° turn about him.

and this is exactly why jungwon is so head-over-heels for him. they were schoolmates back in their first to third year of highschool, so he at least knew jongseong, or jay _as per what his peers call him now_.

he always watched him from afar, not wanting his almost half a decade affection for him to be noticed. 

* * *

“jungwonie!” sunoo shouted, resonating the sound of his voice in the empty hallway. their professor was on leave for about a week, so it was technically a frenzy for each student. 

“hey sunoo-hyung, what's up?” his eyebrows squinted upwards, genuinely confused as to why his hyung was not attending classes. 

“not much, i just want to invite you to this upcoming party tomorrow. and besides, it's sunday the day after so you'll be fine with oversleeping.” sunoo inviting him for a party? an introvert in a party? im just gonna be los—

“jay will be coming, i think. he's the campus crush after all, of course he'll be there.” sunoo smirked. 

jungwon's eyes glinted. _really? jay-hyung will be present tomorrow night? haa, what do i do.? >< _

sunoo noticed that he was being too excited according to his shiny doe eyes, so he confirmed it once more.

“well? are u coming or not?” a grinning sunoo teased.

“i'll go! but.. what do i wear? i have 0 sense of fashion, sunoo-hyung..” his eyes drooped down from embarrassment.

“don't you worry, you got me here with u!” the older proudly smiled and made the light go back once more into jungwon's face.

o(〃＾▽＾〃)o — o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

“are you sure this is fine? this is too revealing! it's so embarrasing and uncomfortable!”

jungwon whisperingly yelled at his hyung. he was wearing a croptop with a long slit by the shoulder portion, black ripped skinny jeans and a nike shoe that he got just a few months ago. not to mention the choker that sunoo picked for him, with the tiny dangling star attached to it.

“what are you talking about? you look absolutely stunning wonie! i even put on a bit of make up to lighten up your handsome face!” sunoo reassuringly replied.

jungwon blushed at the compliment for a bit until—

“crap, i forgot i was supposed to meet up with niki to pick him up, his car broke last week, still on the repair shop today. gotta go wonie! you'll be fine, just, just drink!” he hurriedly walk out.

“b-but...!” _i don't have any acquaintances here.._

after sitting for a while in the lounge area, jungwon finally decide to try a few drinks. niki and sunoo haven't shown up yet.

_did they thought of leaving me here alone? holy fck i hope not TT TT. im gonna kill them once they arrive._

o(〃＾▽＾〃)o — o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

a couple of hours have already passed and the crowd was getting gradually thinner. the party was held at jay's house which jungwon doesn't know about but he was already drunk before he even realize. 

his brain was going fuzzy, feeling like he'd faint from any moment now. 

a silhouette of a man suddenly stood right behind him and asked him, 

“are you alright man?” the voice felt awfully familiar to jungwon. he rubbed his eyes in confusion, only to see the love of his life, well; one-sidedly, standing behind him, staring straight into his soul.

he blushed, turned even redder than the flustered face he got from drinking too much.

_is this a dream? well if it wasn't, jay-hyung wouldn't be standing here in front of me right? right.. haha_

jungwon giggled. he soon lifted his hands slowly and slightly caressed jay's cheeks, which left him startled and even more confused. 

“ya, park jongseong..” jungwon finally spoke up.

jay then dragged him up to where his room was because he doesn't like it when his real name gets leaked. it's bothering, especially because he is a son of a wealthy figure. 

o(〃＾▽＾〃)o — o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

finally arriving upstairs, he sat jungwon down the couch in his room, it was pretty grand, but modern at the same time.

“yang jungwon? is that you?” 

he finally popped his own bubble. jay was calling him, and he even recognized his name! he was beyond happy.

maybe a little too happy, he was overjoyed, crying tears of joy. celebrating the fact that his crush actually knew him, and he was not just a total stranger to him.

jay was flustered, he didn't know why the boy was suddenly crying on his knees, did he say something wrong?

after a minute of thinking what to do, jay decided to pat his head.

_well he looked like a rabbit there for a bit so.. and he's.. kinda, cute? i guess?_

_yo, yo hold on park jeongseong tf are you thinking about, don't think like that about your friend in highschool!_

but instead of calming down, jungwon tensed even more, but now blushing harder. jay was genuinely dumbfounded, he then sighed, not knowing what to do. 

a whole couple of minutes was filled with silence, only their steady breathing to be heard.

then, jungwon finally broke it.

“why are you — *hic* so dense — *hic* to know that I...” 

jungwon inched his face towards jay's and continued, “love chu?” he stumbled his words in drunkness.

_fuck, did i hear that right? jungwon l-loves me? what?_

he was quite flustered and shocked by his friend's sudden confession. but he knew deep down he can reciprocate his feelings. he knew that he himself loves jungwon back, after all, he always followed him with his eyes.

“im sorry.. you must be — *hic* disgusted by now...*hic*” jungwon teared-up even more, sincerely hurt from the silence that jay responded to him.

jungwon got up from the sofa, ready to leave all the feelings he mustered for his long-time crush. only then jay grabbed his arm and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

their tongues swirled inside each other's muscle cavern, with jungwon heavily panting from how much domination jay holds towards him. he was overwhelmed and couldn't even breathe. 

after a deep kiss, jay decide to go for his neck. he licked and bit him all over the area, and jungwon was a moaning mess. 

“w-wait not my neck, im too sensitive around it— ah!” 

“well, get used to it babe. we'll be doing this often in the future anyways.” jay whispered right at his ears, and sent crazy shivers down his spine.

* * *

_where am i...? am i at home? wait... no.. that's not it no.._

jungwon opened his eyes halfway, only to see a whole park jeongseong cuddling him. he also noticed that his clothes were different. 

“oh gosh what did i do this time.. TT TT” he whispered to himself, turning his back against his crush.

“good morning jungwonie.” jay whispered onto his ears as it also reddened. the dominant noticed it so he pulled jungwon into his arms even deeper, spooning him.

“g-good morning, jay-hyung.” he replied, still beet-red. “can you tell me what i did? i feel kind of guilty not knowing anything..”

“well, we made out, then you passed out due to too much alcohol intake. you looked kind of uncomfortable with your fit so i changed you into a comfy one. they're my clothes, i'll give em to you now. it's a bit small for me anyways.” he narrated, and kissed jungwon's nape after. 

“did i- did i tell you, perhaps, anything?” wonie asked nervously.

“nope, can you tell me whatever that was on your mind that you would like to tell me though?” he replied, smirking in his inner thoughts.

“u-uhmm, uhh..”

“please?” 

_HOW DO I FUCKING RESIST THAT PLEAD HOLY FUDGE PARK JONGSEONG YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR ME._

_“_ I- i.. love you. since highschool..” jungwon felt the weight on his shoulders float away. he was relieved in a way, but still nervous and afraid of how will his love respond.

“good job, sweetheart. i love you too.” jay pulled him into a kiss after the sweet confessions. it was deep, but this time more affectionate and loving. he wanted wonie to feel that he was genuine. 

jungwon was crying. not because of sadness this time, but because he's finally with his home.

**END. 12/04/20**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! im sorry if it was so messy, i made it on the spot ㅠㅠ 
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated>< <33 twt: @miadrabbles_
> 
> PS. im a moarmycaratengene! just slide thru my dms if you want to be moots on my main acc^^ tysm <33


End file.
